Henrik Karlsson
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | career_start = 2003 | image = Henrikkarlsson.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Henrik Bjorn Karlsson (born November 27, 1983) is a Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for Barys Astana of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Earlier in his career, he has played for the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career A player undrafted in the NHL, Karlsson spent the majority of the 2008–09 season in the HockeyAllsvenskan with the Malmö Redhawks, but appeared in seven games in the Elitserien with Södertälje. He was signed as a free agent by the San Jose Sharks prior to the 2009–10 season, but was returned to Sweden and took up starting duties with Färjestads. Karlsson appeared in 34 games, posting three shutouts and a 2.45 goals against average. He suffered an injury late in the season that prevented him from playing in the playoffs as Färjestads was eliminated in the first round. Facing bleak prospects of playing with the Sharks in 2010-11, he contemplated signing with a team in the Kontinental Hockey League before his NHL rights were dealt by the Sharks to the Calgary Flames for a sixth round pick at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. The Flames quickly signed Karlsson to a new one-year contract, and was expected to compete for the backup role to starter Miikka Kiprusoff. He described the chance to play in the NHL as "a dream come true". Karlsson made his NHL debut on October 22, 2010, a 6–2 victory over the Columbus Blue Jackets. He became only the third goaltender in Flames' franchise history (after Jim Craig and Tyler Moss) to win his first game. He appeared in 17 games as the Flames' backup, finishing with a 4–5–6 record and a goals against average of 2.38. Following the season, he re-signed with the team, agreeing to a two-year deal worth $1.725 million. Karlsson struggled early in the 2011-12 NHL season, failing to win his first five decisions before suffering a torn medial collateral ligament in a game against the Vancouver Canucks on December 4 that caused him to miss two months of play. When he returned to action, he was often passed over for third goaltender Leland Irving when the team wanted to rest Kiprusoff, and consequently appeared in only nine games during the season. He started the final game of the year, a 5–2 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. It was his only win of the season, and his first since January 21, 2011 On January 21, 2013, Karlsson was traded by the Flames to the Chicago Blackhawks for a seventh round pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. The Blackhawks immediately assigned him to their AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs. He was recalled that season during the playoffs. The Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup that season, but he did not qualify to have his name on the Stanley Cup. On June 25, 2013, Karlsson left North America and returned to Sweden signing a one-year contract with Skellefteå AIK of the SHL. However, he left during the 2013-14 season and accepted an offer from Avangard Omsk of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL), where he stayed for the remainder of the campaign. Karlsson then embarked on a two-year stint with fellow KHL side Jokerit of Helsinki, Finland. After the conclusion of the 2015-16 season, he moved on to Barys Astana, also competing in the KHL. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Hammarby IF players Category:Södertälje SK players Category:Malmö IF Redhawks players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Undrafted